Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus, an image display apparatus controlling method, and a non-transitory recording medium.
Description of the Related Art
At meetings in companies, educational institutions, and administrative agencies, for example, an image display apparatus such as an electronic information board has been used which allows a user to write a character or draw a figure, for example, on a background image displayed on a display of the image display apparatus. Such an image display apparatus includes an electronic pen equipped with a pressure sensor to change the line width of the trajectory of a stroke displayed on the display in accordance with the writing, pressure applied by the user (i.e., a writer or a drawer), e.g., to increase the line width in accordance with the increase in the writing pressure.